Reducing emissions and the impact of human activities on the environment is becoming increasingly important due to concerns about global warming and energy costs. Measuring the environmental impact of certain activities, such as driving vehicles may be determined by many consumers. Other activities, such as network related activities may be very complex and the power usage and the environmental impact may be difficult to determine. The components of networks and their power usage may not be known to consumers and evaluating the impact may be difficult for consumers or even network operators or service providers. Services offered by networks may be provided by multiple components and the components may vary for each instantiation of a service. The impact of a networking activity may depend on not only the amount of power used but also on the source of that power. The source of power may be difficult to determine for network components and services. Calculating the power usage of a complex activity such as networking may be difficult and may use more power than potential savings.